Einsamkeit
by Lutienna Iluth
Summary: Was geschieht nach dem bedeutungsvollen Kuss? Wird Sev seine Maske ablegen oder geht alles an ihr kaputt?HGSS
1. Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle verwendeten Charaktere gehören der genialen Joanne K. Rowling, nur die kleinen Charakteränderungen gehen auf meine Rechnung. (g) Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. (...leider)  
  
Genre:  
  
Romance/Drama  
  
Inhalt:  
  
Hermine fühlt sich von Ron und Harry ausgestoßen. Sie sucht Zuflucht in der Einsamkeit des Astronomieturms. Doch sie ist nicht die einzige, die dem Trubel des Halloweenfestes entkommen will...HGSS  
  
Rating: G  
  
Einsamkeit  
  
Raus! Sie wollte einfach nur raus! Weg von dem festlichen Lärm und dem fröhlichen Gelächter, das durch die ganze feierlich geschmückte Halle drang. Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Vieles hatte sich verändert und Hermine schien es so, als ob nichts was einmal sicher war, noch Bestand hatte. Seit Ron und Harry Freundinnen hatten, kümmerten sie sich kaum noch um sie. Die ewige Freundschaft, die die drei seit der ersten Klasse verband, schien in sich zusammenzustürzen und nur Hermine machte den Versuch, sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie stieß die Tür der großen Halle auf und kümmerte sich nicht um die Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden. Einige von ihnen schienen waren die schadenfrohen der Slytherins, andere besorgt. Als Hermine die Treppen wie besinnungslos hinaufrannte, fühlte sie eine unbändige Wut in sich hochsteigen. Doch nicht etwa wegen den herablassenden Blicken, die ihr die Slytherins zuwarfen, sondern wegen den mitleidigen Blicken ihrer Mitschüler. Sie war verdammt noch mal nicht zu bemitleiden! Sie war doch Hermine Granger, die, die auf alles eine Antwort wusste. Die, die nur in ihre Bücher verliebt war. Diejenige, die keine größeren Probleme hatte, als ihre Hausaufgaben so ordentlich wie möglich zu erledigen. Diese Gedanken trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen. Äußerlich ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Keiner wusste, wie sehr sie die Zeit mit Harry und Ron vermisste. Keiner wusste, dass sie niemanden zum reden hatte. Keiner wusste, was sie täglich auszuhalten hatte. Sie spürte ihre Beine nicht mehr, als sie einen langen, ausgestorbenen Korridor entlang lief, doch ihre Füße trugen sie zu ihrem Ziel - dem Astronomieturm des Schlosses, der einzige Platz, an dem sie sich sicher war, dass sie allein sein würde. Ja, sie wollte allein sein. Sie brauchte niemanden. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein, doch ihre selbst erbaute Fassade begann zu bröckeln. Die Tränen rannen ihr nun das Gesicht hinunter und hinterließen Spuren von silbrigem Glanz. Sie hatte die Spitze des Astronomieturms erreicht. Der Mond schien hell an einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Auf einer großen, offenen Fläche war eine Plattform angebracht, auf der sie normalerweise ihre Teleskope aufstellten. Doch jetzt, da keiner hier war, schien sie trostlos und verlassen. Völlig außer Atem ließ sie sich auf die Plattform nieder. Wieder versuchte sie sich selbst stark zu machen. Sie versuchte sich selbst Halt zu geben, dass, was früher ihre Freunde getan hatten. „Ich brauche niemanden, ich komme klar!", redete sie vor sich hin, doch ihr Herz sagte ihr etwas ganz anderes. Plötzlich wurde sie von ihren aufgestauten Gefühlen regelrecht überrannt und sie begann hemmungslos zu weinen, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und in ihren Armen vergraben.  
  
„Können Sie sich mit ihrer Heulaktion ein wenig beeilen, ich möchte gern wieder allein sein", kam plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme von hinten, die sie nur all zu gut kannte. Dort stand Professor Severus Snape und blickte sie finster an. Sein Umhang wehte ihm auffrischenden Wind und um ihn lag wieder diese typische finstere Aura. Seine kalten Augen lagen auf Hermine, die sich hastig versuchte, die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Das ist nicht Ihr Turm, Professor!", antwortete sie barsch und drehte sich wieder von ihm weg. Überrascht über diesen sonst untypischen Ton seiner Schülerin, zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch. „Gleich ist er es, wenn ich Sie von ihm herunter geworfen habe.", entgegnete er mit gefährlicher Stimme, doch Hermine reagierte nicht wie vorgesehen - sie reagierte überhaupt nicht. „Was wollen sie hier, Ms. Granger?", zischte Snape und als Hermine wieder in seine Augen sah, konnte sie seinen Zorn auf Grund ihres Verhalten ohne große Mühen erkennen. „Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen, Professor.", kam die Antwort und die Augen des Meisters der Zaubertränke verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Das geht Sie gar nichts an...", fauchte er und kam drohend einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie blickte ihn für einen Moment erstaunt an und vergaß, warum sie hier war. Warum war Snape wohl hier? Suchte er absichtlich die Einsamkeit oder flüchtete er auch nur vor sich selbst, so wie sie. ‚Moment...', dachte sie. ‚Das ist Severus Snape, der da vor mir steht. Ein Snape hat keine Gefühle.' Doch warum war er dann hier? „ Sie geht es auch nichts an, was ich hier tue!", herrschte sie ihn an und stellte sich ihm entgegen. Über ihre so direkte Art war nicht nur Snape, sondern auch sie selbst überrascht. Noch nie hatte sie ihm so Contra geboten und ihr gefiel es, dass Snape sichtlich unsicherer wirkte.  
  
Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Ihre Figur hatte sich bemerkbar geformt und ihre Augen, die früher immer wie die eines Kindes leuchteten, waren nun blass und ernst. Ihr Gesicht war noch nass von den Tränen, die sie wegen eines ihm unbekannten Grundes geweint hatte. Sie war eigentlich ganz hübsch... Moment! Was dachte er denn da?! Sie war Hermine Granger...eine ewig nervende Besserwisserin, die ihn in seinem Unterricht schon mehr als genug Beherrschung gekostet hatte. Er beschloss mit seiner üblichen Art Fortzufahren. „ Na...wo sind denn die anderen beiden eures Clans? Ich dachte schon, ihr könntet ohne einander nicht leben.", fing er an zu sticheln, so wie es gewöhnlich seine Art war, kalt und emotionslos. Denn er hatte schon längst bemerkt, dass die drei nicht mehr so viel miteinander unternahmen wie früher.  
  
Autsch, das saß! Denn sofort wanderten Hermines Gedanken wieder zu Harry und Ron, die jetzt unten im Speisesaal saßen und ihre Abwesenheit wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt hatten. Sogleich stiegen ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen und beschämt drehte sie sich weg von Snape. Er sollte sie nicht weinen sehen, diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen!  
  
Als er die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln sah, durchfuhr ihn ein unbekanntes Gefühl. Wie von selbst sprach eine innere Stimme: „Das hab ich nicht gewollt!" Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Doch, das hatte er gewollt. Er hatte dieser unerträglichen Nervensäge wehtun wollen und er hatte es auch geschafft. Doch das erwartete Gefühl der Genugtuung blieb aus. Stattdessen empfand er das erste Mal in seinem Leben Reue. „Sie elender Bastard!", schluchzte sie und verbarg ihr schönes Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ja, auch sie hielt ihn für einen Bastard, ein Monster, das jeden und alles hasste, was ihn umgab. In ihren Augen, genau wie in deren aller anderen, war er ein Dämon, ein Auserwählter des Teufels oder ähnliches. Jemand, der keine Gefühle hatte, der nicht lieben konnte, der keine Nähe brauchte. Doch wie lange schon wünschte er sich Nähe. Wie lange war er schon auf der Suche, nach jemandem, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Doch alle kamen ihm nur mit Misstrauen entgegen, denn wer wollte schon etwas mit einem ehemaligen Todesser zu tun haben, geschweige denn ihm vertrauen? Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch und er erkannte verbittert, dass er ihr nicht mehr Herr werden konnte. Schnell, etwas zu schnell, wandte er sich ab und schritt zum Geländer des Turmes. Er blickte hinaus auf den großen See, der wie ein Spiegel ganz glatt und schwarz vor ihm lag. Der Mond breitete seine glitzernden Wogen über dem Wasser aus. Snape versuchte verzweifelt, das zurückzuhalten, was jede Minute aus ihm heraus zu brechen drohte. Wenn er nicht dagegen ankämpfen würde, würde er sein Gesicht verlieren und noch war sein Stolz größer als seine Verzweiflung. Doch er spürte den Blick dieses Mädchens im Nacken, das ihn anstarrte und versuchte herauszufinden, warum er plötzlich nicht mehr Furcht einflößend und mächtig, sondern furchtbar zerbrechlich aussah.  
  
Dieser elende Anblick ließ sie wieder kurz ihre Situation vergessen. Er versuchte sie nicht zu beachten, seinen Blick auf das Wasser des Sees zu richten. Sie stellte sich direkt neben ihn und schaute ebenfalls aufs Wasser. Dann, sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine. Sie war kühl und glatt, fast wie Seide. Plötzlich verstand sie. Ihr wurde klar, warum er hier alleine war. Keiner in der Schule konnte ihn wirklich leiden. Beim Essen am Lehrertisch war er geduldet, aber nicht erwünscht. Seine Schüler hassten ihn. Er war ständig in seinen Kerkern, wo sonst kein anderer etwas zu tun hatte. Da kam das Gefühl in ihr auf, ihm helfen zu wollen. Sie wollte ihrem Hasslehrer helfen. Aber warum? Er hatte sie verletzt und das nicht nur heute. War es, weil sie sonst niemanden hatte? Snape reagierte auf die Berührung überrascht, doch er zog seine Hand nicht weg. Er schaute sie stattdessen mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Er sah so schwach aus in diesem Moment und doch verlor er nichts von seiner Eleganz. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte in seine Augen. „ Ich weiß genau wie es Ihnen geht.", sagte sie dann nur. Doch kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, spürte sie, wie der letzte Widerstand in Snape fiel und als sie nun in seine Augen sah, konnte sie bis tief in seine Seele blicken.  
  
Er zog sie näher zu sich und wie von selbst legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Es war ihr egal, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Es zählte nur der Augenblick und der war jetzt, in diesem Moment, als Snape sie vorsichtig umarmte und mit seiner Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich. Sie hob sich an seinen breiten Schultern und begann wieder zu weinen. Warum, wusste sie diesmal nicht. Vielleicht weil sie beide in einer so verzweifelten Lage waren. Vielleicht weil sie nun endlich wieder das Gefühl spürte, das sie so sehr vermisst hatte. Denn da war sie, diese Nähe, die sie beide gesucht hatten. Und beiden war es in diesem Moment egal, wer sie waren. Es zählte nur, dass sie beide hier waren. Nur sie beide.  
  
Langsam sanken sie am Geländer des Turmes hinunter. Lange saßen sie so da. Einfach nur den Atem des anderen spüren, einfach nur zu zweit sein- nicht mehr allein. Die Nacht übermannte sie und beide sanken sich in den Armen haltend in einen tiefen, friedlichen Schlaf.  
  
Hermine wurde von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Sie sah sich um und fand sich auf dem Boden des Astronomieturmes wieder. Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene. Snape war nicht mehr da. Und sie spürte, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Sie würden sich weiter hassen und weiter allein sein, denn sie wusste so gut wie er, dass das Angefangene keine Chance haben würde. Doch eines wusste sie, als sie aufstand und die Sonne hinter den Bergen hervortrat. Sie hatten sich heute Nacht wahrscheinlich gegenseitig das Leben gerettet.  
  
END  
  
So das wars! Es war mein erstes Ficlett und ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Bitte reviewt mir!!!! Ist mir echt wichtig! Ich will wissen was ich verbessern kann! Also bitte drückt GO und schreibt mir eure Meinung!  
  
Grüßschen eure Lutienna 


	2. neue Erfahrung

Disclaimer: so wie immer, mir nichts, alles Joane K. Rowling! Hab mir alles nur geliehen!  
  
Genre: Romance/ Drama  
  
Rating: Pg13 (äh..keine ahnung ehrlich gesagt)  
  
Inhalt: Fortsetzung von „Einsamkeit"  
  
A/N: Thanxxxxx meine Beta-Leserin Tala-Mimiteh!!!!!! ich lüb disch mein schatzüüüüüü!!!!  
  
Hermine-Severus-Fan: Danke für deine Review. Ich hab die Geschichte noch nie irgendwo online gestellt und noch nie so eine gelesen. Wenn das Thema hier geklaut ist, tut es mir leid, aber es war keine Absicht! Ich muss noch überlegen ob es eine Fortsetzung gibt! =)  
  
Tasha: Danke auch für deine Ermunterung. Wie gesagt...mal sehen ob es eine Fortsetzung gibt, ja nach meiner verfügbaren Zeit. =) schön das dir das Ende gefällt.  
  
CathM: Danke für diese Ermunterung...find ich genial, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst. Schreiben ist für mich das größte was es gibt.  
  
AREW-Fan: Danke!! Eine Fortsetzung wird es geben, geplant war sie allerdings nicht. Bin sooo glücklich das dir und allen andern es gefällt!  
  
Ebony-zoot: Danke! Deine Worte sind echt Motivation!! Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben! Hoffentlich gefällt sie dir.  
  
White rose4: danke für die review und ja ....tata..hier ist die Fortsetzung!  
  
Malina: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Tipps...ich hoffe ich werde ihnen gerecht!!  
  
So das is jetzt also die Fortsetzung:  
  
Der Tag nach der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm verlief eigentlich normal, bis sie zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle trat.  
  
Natürlich hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, doch die konnte ihre vielfältigen Gefühle nicht in eine logische Ordnung bringen.  
  
Gestern hatte sie sich endlich einmal seit langer Zeit wieder geborgen gefühlt, doch ausgerechnet in den Armen des Zaubertränkemeisters, dem Mann, den sie am allerwenigsten für solch eine Erfahrung in Betracht gezogen hatte.  
  
Doch er hatte ihr Nähe geben können, vielleicht gerade auch, weil er selbst so allein war.  
  
Jetzt, da sie am Haustisch zwischen lachenden und lebendigen Mitschülern saß, überkam sie wieder das Gefühl, eine Außenseiterin zu sein.  
  
Während alle lachten, fand sie keinen Grund glücklich zu sein. Harry und Ron waren darin vertieft, Valentinskarten für ihre Freundinnen zu basteln und schenkten Hermine, außer einem flüchtigen Begrüßungswort, keine Beachtung.  
  
Sie waren zu beschäftigt um zu bemerken, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Früher, ja früher hatten sie es bemerkt.  
  
Sie bemerkten also auch nicht, wie Hermine Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie hatte so viel zu erzählen, doch wieder wurde ihr vielleicht unabsichtlich, aber schmerzhaft klargemacht, das ihr niemand zuhörte.  
  
Hilflos wandte sich ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch und er fiel auf Snape.  
  
Er saß da wie immer, griesgrämig und unnahbar, so, als ob es letzte Nacht nie gegeben hatte. Er hatte seine Verletzlichkeit wieder erfolgreich hinter seiner Maske versteckt und insgeheim bewunderte sie ihn dafür.  
  
Ihr früheren Gefühle für den ihr so verhasst gewesenen Tränkemeister waren verschwunden und wurden ersetzt durch eine Mixtur von ungewohnten Empfindungen.  
  
Langsam setzte sie den Becher mit Kürbissaft ab.  
  
Wie würde Snape in Zaubertränke auf sie reagieren? Würde er überhaupt reagieren?  
  
Hermine hatte sich entschieden geirrt. Sie hasste Snape nicht mehr, obwohl sie noch heute Morgen gedacht hatte, dass es anders nicht möglich wäre. Doch ihre Gefühle hatten sich vielleicht ungewollt verändert.  
  
Doch er würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht anders verhalten, als sonst. Allein um sein Gesicht zu wahren.  
  
Das machte sie traurig.  
  
Es war schön gewesen, jemanden zu haben, der das Gleiche fühlt und ihr fehlte seine Nähe und der angenehme Geruch, der von ihm ausging.  
  
Sie wollte diese Nähe wieder fühlen. Sie wollte ihn noch einmal fühlen.  
  
In den ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden war sie nicht sehr aufmerksam, obwohl Verwandlung eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer war.  
  
Am Schluss der Doppelstunde fasste sie einen Entschluss.  
  
Sie wollte zu ihm. Sie wollte ihn fragen, wie er es schaffte, seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske des Hasses zu verstecken, ohne daran kaputt zu gehen. War er doch gestern vom Verlangen nach Nähe besiegt worden.  
  
Als es endlich zur Pause klingelte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan. Die nächste Stunde war frei.  
  
Sie schlug ihr Notizbuch zu und atmete tief durch.  
  
„Komm schon...was kann schon passieren?", versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zu machen. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch.  
  
So stieg sie mit klopfendem Herzen den dunklen Gang zu den Kerkern hinunter.  
  
Hier unten war es deutlich kälter und sie fröstelte. Sie ging langsam den langen Gang entlang, in Richtung des Raumes, in dem sie Zaubertränke hatte. Dort vermutete sie ihn.  
  
Ganz plötzlich stand sie also vor der schweren Tür. Sofort wurde sie unsicher und war schon fast dabei, einfach umzudrehen, als sie sich an die letzte Nacht zurückerinnerte.  
  
Er hatte sie an sich gezogen. Er hatte diese Nähe genauso gebraucht, wie sie. Warum sollte sie ihn nicht fragen, wie er es schaffte, seine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Schließlich fühlte er anscheinend nahezu das Gleiche.  
  
Und da kam plötzlich dieser warme Hoffnungsschimmer in ihr auf. Vielleicht würde sie wieder in seine Nähe kommen, vielleicht wäre es so, wie in der letzten Nacht.  
  
Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie die Zähne zusammenbiss und an die schwere Tür klopfte.  
  
„Herein", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme und mit zitternder Hand drückte sie die eiserne Klinke hinunter.  
  
Professor Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und etiquettierte kleine Glasfläschen, die wohl für den Unterricht vorgesehen waren. Einen Augenblick sah sie die Überraschung in seinen Augen, doch dann schob sich wieder ein Vorhang eisiger Kälte über sie.  
  
Sie trat nervös näher.  
  
„Was wollen sie, Miss Granger?"  
  
Seine Stimme war kalt. Kalt und ungeduldig.  
  
Sie stand vor ihm, vor dem Mann, in dessen Armen sie letzte Nacht Frieden gefunden hatte, und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
  
Er hatte diese faszinierend beherrschte Art, die einen völlig sprachlos machte.  
  
„Wollen sie nur meine Zeit verschwenden, oder haben sie etwas Wichtiges zu sagen?", sagte er dann und blickte direkt in ihre Augen.  
  
Einen Augeblick lang durchfuhr sie ein heftiger Schmerz. Es tat ihr weh, dass er sie so kalt und gefühllos anblickte, war sein Blick doch in der gestrigen Nacht so warm gewesen.  
  
In ihr kam das Gefühl auf, diese Nähe verloren zu haben. Sie nie wieder spüren zu können.  
  
Ihr saß ein dicker Kloß im Hals und sie versuchte verzweifelt die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter zu schlucken.  
  
Snape erhob sich, wendete seinen Blick jedoch nicht von ihr ab.  
  
Unter der Macht seines Blickes, wankte sie und schaute auf den Boden, bis sie das untere Ende seines Umhangs erblickte.  
  
Er kam auf sie zu.  
  
Ohne dass sie es wollte, flammte wieder die naive Hoffnung in ihr auf.  
  
Er stand vor ihr, so wie in der letzten Nacht.  
  
Doch jetzt war sie es, die seine Berührung suchte.  
  
Sein Blick hatte sich kaum merklich verändert.  
  
Ohne an die Folgen zu denken, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf auf seine breite Schulter.  
  
Zuerst stand er nur starr da und die schreckliche Befürchtung, dass er sie einfach von sich stoßen würde, kam in ihr auf.  
  
Doch dann spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, wie sie zart über ihn strich und sein Körper löste sich von der Anspannung und wurde wärmer und weicher.  
  
Sie drückte sich ein wenig fester an ihn, er schloss sie in seine Umarmung und da war sie wieder, die langersehnte Nähe und Wärme.  
  
Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren und er war etwas schneller, als gewöhnlich.  
  
Und dann bemerkte sie es.  
  
Es gab nicht nur diese seltsame Verbindung der Nähe zwischen ihnen, sondern da war ein Gefühl, dass sie schon länger nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
  
Zuneigung.  
  
Sie löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und sah in seine schwarzen Augen. Sie waren so unergründlich und tief.  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seines. Sofort erwiderte er ihre Berührung, wobei seine Lippen ihre Wange berührten.  
  
Ein Kribbeln überkam sie.  
  
Schüchtern begannen sich ihre Lippen zu suchen. Sie tasteten sich vorsichtig aneinander heran und fanden sich nach unzähligen Augenblicken der Spannung. Zuerst berührten ihre Lippen sich nur vorsichtig und zart, doch mit jeder dieser Empfindungen schien sich ihre Leidenschaft zu verstärken, als ob ihre ausgehungerten Lippen sich nun gegenseitig wieder zum Leben erwecken wollten.  
  
Hermine genoss jede Sekunde und jede Berührung.  
  
Sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick nie enden würde, doch wie beide wussten, konnte man die Zeit nicht anhalten.  
  
Doch da erklang die Schulglocke und Severus unterbrach den Kontakt.  
  
Hermine wusste, dass jeden Moment die Sechstklässler ins Klassenzimmer geströmt kommen würden.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich zerrissen. Auch Severus schien nicht zu wissen, wie er reagieren sollte.  
  
Nach Minuten des Schweigens wandte sich Hermine zum gehen. An der Kerkertür wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sah in sein Gesicht.  
  
Und da war ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Mit einem wohligen Gefühl öffnete sie die Tür und trat hinaus, gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor die Scharen der Sechstklässer hereinströmten.  
  
So das wars ma wida...ich weiß jetzt nich genau ob das ende is oder nich...ich hab einfach ma drauf losgeschieben. Is n bissl kitschig...=) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, denn ich bin ein wenig unzufrieden. =)  
  
Bitte schickt mir eine kleine Review, ich will mich doch verbessern! Natürlich freue ich mich auch sehr über jedes Lob!  
  
Grüßle  
  
Lutienna 


	3. Like a child

Disclaimer: Alles Joanne K. Rowling, mir nix...so wie imma halt.

Inhalt: Chap 3 von Einsamkeit

Rating: PG13

A/N: THANX meine reviewer! Danke dass ihr mich unterstützt!

THANXX meine Beta-Leserin Tala-Mimiteh!

Warum war es passiert? Was war gesehen, dass das passieren konnte?

Jetzt, als Hermine auf ihrem Bett lag, nicht mehr in seiner Nähe war, kamen ihr die Geschehnisse vom Vorabend so unwirklich vor. So unwirklich und kindisch.

Was hatte ihre Gefühle so durcheinander gebracht? War dieses Gefühl wirklich das gewesen, als was sie es so gern beschrieben hätte, nämlich mehr als Zuneigung, vielleicht so etwas wie Liebe?

‚Wie kitschig!', dachte sie.

Beim Gedanken, dass sie so viel mehr für ihn fühlte als sie zunächst angenommen hatte und als sie durfte, wurde ihr ganz mulmig zu Mute und ein Gefühl mischte sich unter das Wirrwarr der Emotionen in ihrem Körper - Schuld. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Warum wusste sie nicht.

Ebenso schlich sich eine Unsicherheit in ihr Unterbewusstsein. Die Art von Unsicherheit, wie sie nur ein Kind fühlen konnte.

Sie war ein Kind. Auch wenn sie schon sehr reif für ihr Alter wirkte, hatte sie doch in dieser Beziehung keine Erfahrung. Und er war ein Mann.

Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich nur so gefühlt, weil sie schon lang keine Zärtlichkeiten mehr erfahren hatte. In keinster Weise.

Sie war noch nie so berührt worden wie am vorherigen Tag und allein der Gedanke daran ließ eine Wärmewelle durch ihren Körper gleiten. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb schlug.

Es war Nachmittag und als Hermine aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie diverse Schüler auf dem Gelände schlendern, die die gerade begonnenen Osterferien genossen.

Sie war nicht beim Frühstück und auch nicht beim Mittagessen gewesen. Sie hatte sich damit herausgeredet, sich nicht wohl zu fühlen und sich lieber in ihrem Schülersprecherzimmer eine Weile auszuruhen. Sie hatte tatsächlich das Bett nicht einmal verlassen.

Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Sie konnte nicht hinuntergehen und ihn seine Maske tragen sehen, denn ihre Mauer der Abschirmung war gestern Abend in sich zusammengebrochen.

Sie hatte Angst davor, dass er sie weiter tragen würde, sie nur seine Schülerin sein würde.

Andrerseits wollte sie ihn wieder sehen. Sie wollte wieder seine Nähe spüren, ihn umarmen, ihm dieselbe Nähe geben, wie er es bei ihr getan hatte.

Mittlerweile liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und als sie so da saß auf ihrem Bett, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben, fühlte sie sich wirklich seit langer Zeit wie ein Kind.

Ein Kind, das nicht wusste was es zu erwarten hatte, was nicht wusste, wie es denken und fühlen sollte.

Sie schrak hoch, als jemand gegen sie Türe ihres Zimmers klopfte.

Schnell versuchte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und eilte zu Tür.

Sie öffnete diese schwungvoll und da stand er.

Schwarz und unbeschreiblich schön.

Seine Augen blickte sie warm an und er lächelte kaum erkennbar.

Hermine vergaß einen Moment zu atmen, als sie ihn erblickte, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie in ihrem Nachthemd vor ihm stand.

Ihr wurde augenblicklich heiß.

„Professor Snape...äh...was...?", stotterte sie und fühlte sich an diesem Tag zum zweiten Mal wirklich hilflos.

Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter, doch kein Spott oder Verachtung war aus seinen Augen zu lesen.

Und als sein Blick an ihr hinunter glitt, fühlte sie wieder dieses Gefühl, diese Anziehung, die unweigerlich von ihm ausging.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist, Miss Granger. Sie waren heute noch nicht beim essen.", entgegnete er und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Besorgnis, als sein Blick an ihren von Tränen geröteten Augen hängen blieb.

Sie wollte sofort in diesen schwarzen Augen versinken, sie wollte seine Lippen fühlen, seine Wärme und seine so einzigartige Nähe. Sie wollte ihn näher bei sich haben, als je einen Mann zuvor.

„Ja...ist es.", flüsterte sie nur, denn ihre Stimme war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Mund verloren gegangen.

„Gut", entgegnete er darauf sanft.

Als sie keine Anstalten mehr machte etwas zu sagen, wollte er sich von ihr abwenden.

‚Nein, geh nicht!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und reflexartig setzten ihre Hände das Gedachte in die Tat um.

Sie hielten ihn an seiner Robe fest und zogen ihn wieder zu ihr herum.

Er lächelte wieder und auch sie musste jetzt lachen.

Die Anspannung wich mit der Berührung seines Körpers.

Und da war sie wieder.

Die unsichtbare Brücke, diese Verbindung, sie zwischen ihnen zu existieren schien.

Einen Augenblick später trafen seine Lippen auf ihre und ein Gefühl von solch einer Intensität, wie Hermine sie noch nie erlebt hatte, durchströmte sie.

Sie genoss jede seiner Berührungen und die Küsse wurden von mal zu Mal leidenschaftlicher.

Sie streichelte durch sein Haar, seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken und sie wünschte sich, dass er sie nie wieder verlassen würde.

Sie spürte seine erhitzte Haut, sie fühlte diese süßliche Anspannung und sie hatte auch ein wenig Angst.

Doch als er ihr Nachthemd von den Schultern streifte und sie fragend anblickte, spürte sie, dass sie keine Angst zu haben musste.

Jetzt konnte sie einfach über die Brücke zu ihm gehen.

Er küsste sie wieder zärtlich und schob sie dabei immer weiter zum Bett.

Sie ließ sich auf die weiche Decke fallen und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er seine Robe öffnete.

Als er sich dieser und seines Hemdes entledigt hatte, stütze er sich über sie und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr allein.", flüsterte sie und er lächelte.

„Nein...jetzt nicht mehr", antwortete er und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Und sie ließ sich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben einfach fallen.

ENDE

So das war's jetzt. Nich viel, aba ich hoff es gefällt euch! Hat lang gedauert, hoff, dass es trotzdem jemand liest. Hatte irgendwie zwischendurch keine kreative Idee. g

Also bitte gebt mir Reviews...ja? liebschau

Bis bald! Eure Lutienna

Hoffe es sind nich soo viele Fehler drin! Sry!


End file.
